


Above and Beyond

by suchitis



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Languages, Swahili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble on Alex and Jackson walk in on April learning some Swahili for the African children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above and Beyond

"Habari. Jina langu ni April. Or Doctor April?"  
  
"April, what are you doing?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm just trying learn some basic Swahili. You know to make them feel at home."  
  
"Drop it Kepner. You'll probably scare them off by your mangled version of their language. Stick with the translators."  
  
"Alex! We're supposed to make these kids feel at home and how are we supposed to do that if can't even speak their language?"  
  
"Fine! Do what ever your want. But I better not get any complaints because some kid got freaked out by a doctor speaking _alien_  to them."  
  
"That's not going to happen."  
  
"I think it's a good idea."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, they're kids and they might appreciate the effort you're putting into helping them."  
  
"Thanks Jackson!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
The smile he gave her stayed in her mind as she furiously whisked maize flour and ignored Stark's continuous pages.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really short, but I can imagine this sort of thing happening. Tell me if I got Alex's tone right, I was a little worried about distinguishing between him and Jackson.


End file.
